bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Uryū Ishida
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 6 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 66 | age = 16-17 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 171 cm (przedtem)Bleach Official Character Book MASKED 177 cm''Bleach'' manga; Tom 51 kartoteka postaci | waga = 55 kg (przedtem) 57 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = 30px Vandenreich | zawód = Licealista, przewodniczący Samorządu Uczniowskiego | bazy operacyjne = Dom Ishidy, Kitakawase, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Ryūken Ishida (ojciec) Kanae Katagiri (matka, martwa) Sōken Ishida (dziadek, martwy) Matka Ryūkena (babcia) | edukacja = Wyższa szkoła średnia | podstawowe umiejętności = Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały | debiut w mandze = Tom 4, Rozdział 29Weekly Shōnen Jump wywiad; numer 42 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 11 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Noriaki Sugiyama Takako Honda (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Derek Stephen Prince | hiszpański głos = Óscar Muñoz (Hiszpania) Víctor Ugarte (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest Quincym mieszkającym w Karakurze. Jest uczniem Liceum Karakura i chodzi do tej samej samej klasy co Ichigo. Wygląd Ishida ma czarne włosy, zawsze gładko zaczesane. Nosi okulary, jest szczupły. Do szkoły nosi zwykły mundurek (tyle że bez marynarki). Na co dzień ubiera się w zwykłe spodnie i białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Jako Quincy przyodziewa biały strój z niebieskim, pięcioramiennym znakiem na plecach (niem. Quiny Zeichen; pol. Znak Quincy), całość uzupełniając pelerynką "ala magical girls", jak określił to Ichigo (zawsze nosi przy sobie zapasową, by w razie czego zachować "image"). Nigdy nie rozstaje się z Krzyżem Quincy, który nosi na prawym nadgarstku jak bransoletkę. 17 miesięcy po tym, jak Ichigo stracił swoje moce widać, że wygląd Ishidy nieco się zmienił. Nosi nadal mundurek ucznia, wraz z marynarką (zimowy mundurek). Jego włosy są zaczesane na prawą stronę, a z lewej zebrane za uchem. Nadal nosi okulary i Krzyż Quincy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strony 21 Osobowość Uryū jest zazwyczaj cichy i preferuje samotność. Stara się zachowywać zimną krew w stresujących sytuacjach. Jest członkiem klubu rzemiosła w liceum i specjalizuje się w szyciu. Kiedy szyje coś, zawsze dodaje nieoczekiwane wzory czy dodatki. Dla przykładu, szyjąc nowe ubrania dla przyjaciół czerwony pas na koszulce Sado zastąpił krzyżem, a zamiast trzech kropek ozdobił bluzkę Orihime plisowaną koronką i dwoma kwiatami. Z kolei, zszywając Kona, przyozdobił tył jego głowy krzyżem Quincy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 63 Uryū ma niskie ciśnienie krwi i nienawidzi odkładania spraw na później.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Pozostałe rzeczy, których nienawidzi są nieco dziwne, np. przyciski (pomimo bycia ekspertem szycia) i słowo "przypadkowy". Jego ulubioną potrawą jest domowe miso makrelowe. Lubi program telewizyjny Dona Kanonjiego "Bura-Rei" tak bardzo, że był obecny podczas transmisji na żywo w Karakurze.Wywiad Weekly Shōnen Jump; Kwestia 42 Lubi nosić białą pelerynę, którą uważa za niezwykle gustowną. Pomimo tego, że utrudnia mu poruszanie się, ma w zapasie kilka sztuk. Ma tendencję do mówienie dramatycznych rzeczy. Uryū niekiedy okazuje się naiwny. Widać to w omake, kiedy zostaje nabrany, że jego broń, Ginrei Kōjaku, zmaterializował się i chce z nim rozmawiać. Ishida zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 250, omake Uryū posługuje się moralną etyką zwaną "dumą Quincy" i ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Okazał się również bardzo rycerski, kiedy stwierdził, że wymierzy sprawiedliwość Renjiemu, który źle potraktował Rukię podczas sprowadzania jej ze Świata Żywych oraz bronił Orihime w Soul Society. Ma tendencję do nie zadawania śmiertelnego ciosu przeciwnikowi, jeśli może bez tego wygrać. Po prostu obezwładnia przeciwnika lub sprawia, że ten straci swoje moce. Podobnie jak jego dziadek, Uryū jest leworęczny, a mimo to jest doskonałym łucznikiem. Historia Gdy Uryū miał około 9 lat, na skutek zaczerpnięcia jej mocy Quincy przez Yhwacha zmarła matka chłopca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 537, strony 4-8 left|thumb|190px|Mały Ishida i dziadek Jako dziecko czas spędzał głównie z dziadkiem na wspólnych treningach. Jego ojciec był dla niego zimny i nieprzystępny oraz nie pochwalał tego, że chłopiec przebywa tak dużo z Sōkenem. Ich wspólną fascynację dziedzictwem Quincy nazywał głupotą, samemu odcinając się przed synem od swoich korzeni i twierdząc, że poświęcenie się byciu Quincy nie jest dobrym sposobem na życie. Podczas jednego z treningów, dwójka Quincy została zaatakowana przez Hollowy. Sōken walczył samotnie i zginął, nie doczekawszy się pomocy od Shinigami, którzy przybyli za późno. Obserwujący wszystko z ukrycia Uryū znienawidził Shinigami i zaprzysiągł pomścić śmierć dziadka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 46, strona 12 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ishida ładuje strzałę w celu zabicia Hollowa Ishida bierze udział w transmisji na żywo w programie telewizyjnym Dona Kanonjiego w Karakurze. Kiedy Kanonji zamierza przebić klatkę Plusa, przez co jego proces Hollowfikacji zostanie przyspieszony, Uryū zamierza interweniować, jednak Ichigo robi to szybciej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 29, strony 5-6 Później widzimy go podczas spaceru, gdy spotyka Ichigo w formie ShinigamiBleach manga; Rozdział 33, strony 18-19, który oczyszcza Plusa poprzez Pogrzeb Dusz''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 34, strony 1-4. Następnie widziany jest w szkole, gdy Rukia ciągnie za sobą Kurosakiego, w celu pokonania Hollowa. Jednak Ishida dociera tam szybciej i zabija Pustego, po czym widać, jak Kuchiki i Ichigo kłócą się o to, że Rukia wprowadziła go w błąd. Podchodzi do nich i stwierdza, że jest tutaj Hollow, po czym Kuchiki dostaje powiadomienie i potwierdza jego słowa. Mówi, że Ichigo nie powinien nazywać się Shinigami, po czym pokazuje łuk i uśmierca potwora. Kurosaki pyta go kim jest, ten odpowiada, że nazywa się Ishida Uryū - Quincy, i nienawidzi Shinigami''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 34, strony 13-21. Ichigo jest zaskoczony taką deklaracją i jego zdziwienie się pogłębia, kiedy Ishida stwierdza, że nienawidzi także Kurosakiego, bo ten jest Shnigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strony 2-3 thumb|left|190px|Ishida z łatwością naprawia lalkę Michiru Później widzimy go w klasie, gdy Michiru Ogawa prosi o zszycie jej lalki, co ten robi z łatwością i precyzją, po czym oddaje naprawioną zabawkę. Gdy wraca do domu, widzi, że za nim idzie Ichigo. Szydzi z Kurosakiego, że nie jest nawet w stanie ukryć swojego Reiatsu oraz nie potrafi wykryć go u innych. Mówi mu, że zna go, od kiedy chodzi do szkoły, wie kiedy zyskał moce Shinigami, a nawet wie o prawdziwej tożsamości Rukii. thumb|right|190px|Ishida pokazuje Kurosakiemu Reiraku Uryū następnie pokazuje mu wstęgi, zwane Reiraku i tłumaczy, że te sznury są zmaterializowanym odzwierciedleniem dusz. Następnie chwyta jedną z nich i informuje, że wstęga Shinigami jest czerwona. Przedstawia się ponownie jako Quincy i dodaje, że potrafi zabijać Hollowy. Następnie wyzywa go na pojedynek, by pokazać Kurosakiemu różnicę w ich sile.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 12 Ichigo sądzi, że taka rywalizacja jest głupia, podobnie jak nieumotywowana niechęć do Shinigami. Czarnowłosy prowokuje Kurosakiego mówiąc, że jest tylko Przedstawicielem Shinigami i nie może nawet kiwnąć palcem bez pozwolenia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strony 9-11 Ichigo zamienia się w Shinigami, po czym mówi Konowi, aby wszedł w jego ciało i go pilnował. Kurosaki pyta o reguły walki. Ishida tłumaczy, że zwabi przynętą Hollowy, po czym będą mieli za zadanie je zabić. Kto w ciągu 20 godzin zabije najwięcej, wygrywa. Jednak Kurosaki protestuje i mówi mu, że w ten sposób Ishida naraża postronnych na niebezpieczeństwo. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że dbanie o innych jest istotne i Ichigo powinien być pewien, że Quincy zabije wszystkie Hollowy, zanim staną się zagrożeniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strony 14-19 Pierwszy z Hollowów zostaje zabity przez Ishidę natychmiast po pojawieniu się na niebie nad Karakurą. Zdenerwowany Ichigo chwyta czarnowłosego i każe mu przywrócić miasto do poprzedniego stanu. Uryū mówi, że jest już za późno i zamiast narzekać powinien zabić jak najwięcej Hollowów. Stwierdza też, że Hollowy mają tendencje do pożerania dusz z wyższym ciśnieniem duchowym, niż u normalnego człowieka, dlatego jego rodzinie może się coś stać. Kurosaki szybko biegnie w stronę swojego domu, nie słuchając dalszych wyjaśnień Ishidy. Bleach manga; Rozdział 37, strony 3-8 Następnie Uryū, zajmuje wysoko położoną pozycję na moście i urządza polowanie, doliczając się jedenastu zabitych przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 37, strony 18-19 Po pewnym czasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego strzały robią się coraz słabsze, a a liczba Hollowów się nie zmniejsza. Ignoruje to i obiecuje w myślach swojemu mentorowi, że pomści go bez względu na wszystko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 44, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Kon informuje resztę o dziwnych zaburzeniach na niebie Ishida napotyka Rukię i Kona, chwilę wcześniej walczących ze słabszym Hollowem. Chłopak stwierdza, że ich obecna lokacja jest względnie bezpieczna, co skłania Kona do pytania, czy to przez niego miasto jest zagrożone. Uryū przyznaje, iż to on sprowokował walkę i obiecuje, że żadna istota w tym mieście nie ucierpi, nawet jeśli Ichigo umrze. Nagle pojawia się kolejny Hollow. Uryū ładuje strzałę, jednak przybywa Kurosaki i szybciej go zabija.Bleach manga; Rozdział 44, strony 16-21 Ichigo zaczyna kłócić się z Konem, a Ishida przygląda się im, ale w końcu traci cierpliwość i wystrzeliwuje w stronę Kursakiego strzałę, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Shinigami blokuje atak i stwierdza, że walka jest toczona między nim a Uryū i ilość zabitych Hollowów nie ma znaczenia. Przed odpowiedzią Ishidy, Kon spostrzega dziwne zaburzenia duchowe na niebie. Uryū zauważa, że wszystkie dotychczasowe Hollowy, które nie zostały jeszcze zabite, kierują się w stronę tej dziury. Zaczyna strzelać w ich stronę i krzyczy, że ostatni Quincy będzie ich przeciwnikiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 45, strony 6-18 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo próbuje przekonać Ishidę, aby walczył razem z nim Ichigo dowiaduje się o upadku Quincy i ich wytępieniu przez Shinigami. Biegnie w stronę Ishidy i zabija kilka Hollowów wokół niego. Mówi mu, że nie dba o to, co miało miejsce w przeszłości i nie wie, czy Shinigami, czy też Quincy mieli rację. Wyraża swoją frustrację z powodu przekonań Uryū, jednak zanim kończy, jego wypowiedź zostaje przerwana przez Ishidę. Quincy stwierdza, że jego zdaniem w tamtym sporze to Shinigami mieli rację, ale jego odczucia zmieniła śmierć senseia na jego oczach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 46, strony 1-10 Mówi Kurosakiemu, że jego dziadek chciał przekonać Shinigami do współpracy z Quincy. Umarł po walce z Hollowami, ponieważ było ich za dużo, aby dał sobie z nimi radę. Shinigami byli w jego pobliżu, jednak mu nie pomogli. Mówi, że musi pokazać potęgę i dumę Quincy. Ichigo wskazuje, że życzeniem jego dziadka była współpraca pomiędzy Quincy i Shinigami, po czym pyta Ishidę, czy chce spełnić jego prośbę właśnie teraz. Kurosaki kończy stwierdzeniem, że walka do siebie plecami jest najlepszym wyjściem przy takiej liczbie przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 46, strony 11-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Ishida razem walczą z Hollowami Gdy Ishida nazywa głupim pomysł Ichigo, pomarańczowowłosy nie zważając na to atakuje Hollowa, który pojawił się za plecami Quincy. Z kolei Uryū zabija Hollowa za Kurosakim. Podkreśla, że nie współpracuje, ale po prostu musiał temtego zabić, inaczej sam mógłby zginąć. Ichigo stwierdza, że to mu wystarczy i pyta Uryū, czy będzie z nim współpracował. Ten w odpowiedzi zabija kolejnego Hollowa i ustalają obaj, że wyrównają między sobą rachunki po pokonaniu Hollowów. Niespodziewanie skupia ich uwagę poszerzająca się dziura w niebie, z której zaczyna wychodzić Menos Grande. Kiedy zaczynają się sprzeczać na temat sposobu dalszego postępowania, na miejscu pojawiają się Kisuke Urahara, Ururu Tsumugiya, Tessai Tsukabishi oraz Jinta Hanakari.Bleach manga; Rozdział 47, strony 2-19 Ishida usiłuje wymyślić plan działania, ale Ichigo mówi mu, że nie ma lepszego sposobu na tak wielkiego potwora, jak zwyczajnie zaatakować go i zadawać obrażenia tak długo, dopóki nie odniesie to skutku. Kurosaki natychmiast rzuca się w kierunku Menosa, nie zważając na Uryū, próbującego go powstrzymać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 48, strony 10-14 Ishida strzela w szyję Menosa, jednak nie przynosi to efektów, po czym stwierdza, że swoimi strzałami nie zdziała zbyt wiele. Następnie sprawdza stan Kurosakiego i pyta, jaki był jego plan, kiedy rzucił się lekkomyślnie na Menosa. Słyszy w odpowiedzi, że Ichigo miał zamiar pociąć go na kawałki, poczynając od stóp, aż dotarłby do głowy i przeciął jego maskę. Uryū jest zszokowany jego głupim sposobem myślenia. Przypadkowo dotyka Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 48, strony 16-19 Zauważa, że moc Kurosakiego płynie do jego broni zwiększając wielkość łuku. Mimo dość różniącego się sposobu walki Quincy i Shinigami, Ishida wpada na pomysł, aby wykorzystać wyciekającą energię Kurosakiego. Ichigo jest wstrząśnięty rozmiarem łuku i pyta czarnowłosego chłopaka, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Ten odpowiada mu, że ma plan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 49, strony 1-4 thumb|right|190px|Ishida i Ichigo łączą siły w celu pokonania Menos Grande Ishida mówi Ichigo, by uwolnił jak najwięcej Reiatsu, aby jego strzała była na tyle silna, by pokonać Menosa. Kurosaki twierdzi, że nigdy nie kontrolował przepływu energii duchowej oraz że prawdopodobnie cały czas sięga do maksimum mocy. Kiedy Menos przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero, Ishida nakazuje Ichigo, aby jak najszybciej przystawił swój miecz do jego łuku. Jest zadziwiony, kiedy Kurosaki biegnie w stronę Hollowa. Kiedy Menos strzela Cero, okazuje się, że Ichigo jest odporny na ten atak, w rezultacie rani Menosa. Wraca on do swojego świata, a zadowolony z siebie Kurosaki pyta Uryū, kiedy mu podziękuje za pomoc, ale po kilku krokach upada na ziemię. Ishida zauważa, że przez Zanpakutō przepływa nieokiełznana siła, a jej niekontrolowane przez Kurosakiego uwolnienie powoduje ponowne powiększenie się łuku Quincy. Uryū decyduje się ustabilizować energię duchową Kurosakiego, by zapobiec eksplozji mocy. Wystrzeliwuje w niebo strzały, uwalniając nadmiar Reiatsu, samemu się przy tym raniąc. Jego ręka zaczyna krwawić, a Ichigo mówi mu, by odpuścił, bo może stracić rękę. Ishida odpowiada, że musi się upewnić, iż Shinigami przeżyje, by móc go pokonać później. W myślach Uryū przeprasza swojego mistrza za niezrozumienie jego przesłania i prosi go o przebaczenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 50, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Uryū rozmawia z Rukią, wracając z zakupów Kiedy wraca do szkoły, w wyniku swoich obrażeń przyciąga uwagę uczniów. Później Ichigo zaprasza go, aby dołączył do niego i jego przyjaciół podczas lunchu. Początkowo odmawia, ale zmienia zdanie po tym, jak Keigo Asano go namawia. Atmosfera robi się bardzo napięta i trochę niezręczna. Uryū pyta Kurosakiego, czemu go zaprosił, co wywołuje irytację Ichigo i doprowadza między nimi do sprzeczki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strony 1-15 Wieczorem Ishida interweniuje, kiedy Renji Abarai i Byakuya Kuchiki zamierzają zmusić Rukię, by z nimi odeszła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strony 9-19 Chłopak wzbudza ciekawość u Renjiego, który następnie pyta go kim jest. Ten decyduje się przedstawić, aby Abarai wiedział, kto go pokona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 1-8 Niestety to Uryū zostaje ciężko zraniony mieczem przez Renjiego, który z kolei mu się przedstawia. Wicekapitan zamierza dobić Ishidę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 19-22 Po powrocie Rukii do Soul Society, Ishida zostaje opatrzony w sklepie Urahary. Uświadamia sobie, że jedynym, który może uratować Kuchiki, jest Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 57, strony 5-6 Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Orihime wraz z Chadem próbują przekonać Ishidę, aby razem z nimi został trenowany przez Yoruichi Chcąc uratować Rukię, Ishida zamierza dobrze przygotować się na walki z silnymi Shinigami. Wobec tego udaje się w odludne miejsce, znajdujące się przy wodospadzie. Zostaje jednak znaleziony przez Chada, Yoruichi i Orihime. Dowiaduje się, że będą trenowani w ramach podróży do Soul Society. Gdy Inoue pyta go czy chce do nich dołączyć, Ishida chce wiedzieć kto będzie ich trenerem. Jest zszokowany, gdy odpowiada mu czarny kot. Potem uspokaja się i przeprasza za swoją niegrzeczną reakcję na widok gadającego kota, a Yoruichi wybacza mu. Orihime potwierdza, że to nic takiego, po czym ponownie prosi, aby Uryū dołączył do treningu Yoruichi, wierząc, że on też chce uratować Rukię. Ishida jednak odmawia. Inoue zastanawia się dlaczego, przypominając sobie że jej i Chadowi udało się wytropić Reiatsu Uryū jedynie dzięki umiejętnościom Yoruichi. Ishida przeprasza i mówi, że wierzy w zdolności kota, jednak musi trenować w samotności. Następnie wyjaśnia, że nie ma na celu ratowania Rukii, a zwykły trening, ponieważ nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że pokonał go Shinigami. Yoruichi rozumie Ishidę i zabiera Inoue i Yasutorę, by ich szkolić, pozostawiając Ishidę w samotności. Następnie Uryū mruczy pod nosem, przepraszając Orihimę i stwierdza, że jego szkolenie nie może być widziane przez nikogo. Otwiera szare pudełko, w którym znajduje się Rękawica Sanrei, po czym zaczyna swój trening.Bleach manga; Rozdział 61, strony 3-11 thumb|left|190px|Chad rozdziera pelerynę Ishidy ratując go przed Kōryū W ciągu tygodnia udaje mu się opanować rękawicę. Przychodzi ostatni do miejsca, gdzie Ichigo wraz z Yoruichi, Chadem i Orihime mają przejść do Soul Society. Po krótkiej sprzeczce między Shinigami a Quincym, Ishida mówi, że chce zobaczyć, jak silny stał się Kurosaki. Ichigo odpowiada po prostu, że jest zadziwiony strojem Uryū, i że zamierza się tak pokazać innym. Następnie Urahara ucisza wszystkich i tłumaczy jak dostać się do Soul Society. Po jego wytłumaczeniach wszyscy wchodzą do bramy zwanej Senkaimon. W czasie wędrówki, Ishida jest prawie złapany przez Kōtotsu, jednak Sado ratuje go zdzierając jego pelerynę. Dochodzą do końca przejścia i lądują wokół Rukongai. Ishida jest rozczarowany, że już na tym etapie podróży musi użyć swojej zapasowej pelerynki. Po dziwnej reakcji reszty, Ichigo idzie w stronę Seireitei. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez jednego ze strażników bramy - Jidanbō Ikkanzakę. thumb|right|190px|Ishida tworzy wąską kulę armatnią Ishida pyta kim jest ten Shinigami, na co Yoruichi odpowiada, że jest to strażnik obejmujący swoje stanowisko ponad 300 lat. Jest zaskoczony tym, że zwykłe machnięcie jego toporkiem tworzy ścianę ziemi, która odgradza Chada i Orihime od walki Jidanbō z Ichigo. Potem kłóci się z Kurosakim oto, czy Ishida ma mu pomóc w walce, jednak Ikkanzaka przerywa im i mówi, że zamierza walczyć z każdym jeden na jeden i gdy skończy z Ichigo, to zacznie walczyć z każdym po kolei. Jest zaskoczony gdy pokonuje strażnika, po czym pozwala wszystkim wejść przez bramę. Jidanbō mówi Ishidzie, że mają bardzo silnego i wspaniałego lidera, ten oburza się i mówi, że Kurosaki nie jest niczyim przywódcą. Pomimo tego, że mogą wejść przez bramę, zostają zatrzymani przez Gina - kapitana 3. Oddziału. Ekipa zastanawia się jak dotrzeć tam w inny sposób. Yoruichi wpada na pomysł, po czym mówi reszcie, że powinni udać się do Kūkaku Shiby. Grupę spotyka Ganju Shiba, który zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo. Jednak po tym, jak Ganju dowiaduje się, która jest godzina, szybko ucieka. Uryū próbuje rozładować frustrację Kurosakiego i uspokaja go. Następnego dnia widać, jak Ichigo upiera się przy zostaniu w tej części Rukongai, aż nie pojawi się Ganju i nie wyrówna z nim porachunków, jednak zostaje przywrócony do porządku, po tym, że przyszedł tu aby uratować Rukię, a nie walczyć z gangami. Gdy docierają do domu Kūkaku, są zadziwieni jego architekturą. Później są jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni faktem, że jest to kobieta. Kūkaku ujawnia swoje zdolności do fajerwerków i wyjaśnia, że zostaną wystrzeleni do Gotei 13 za pomocą duchowej armaty. Wysyła całą grupę do sali szkoleniowej, gdzie będą musieli się nauczyć stworzyć kulę armatnią, która opiera się w większości na Kidō. Wszystkim dość szybko udaje się je utworzyć, kula armatnia Ishidy jest w kształcie wąskiej powłoki. Potem widzimy wszystkich jak przygotowują się do wystrzelenia. Udaje im się przebić przez barierę, ale zostają rozdzieleni przez dekoncentrację Ganju, ponieważ Ichigo go lekko rozpraszał. Uryū zostaje oddzielony od Sado i Inoue, jednak Chad go łapie i wyrzuca w stronę Orihime, przez co Yasutora zostaje sam. Inoue łagodzi upadek poprzez Santen Kesshun. thumb|190px|left|Ishida celuje w Jirōbō Uryū i Orihime decydują się na ochronę na dachu. Gdy widzą Kenpachi Zarakiego chowają się na szczycie budynku. Kiedy odchodzi, rozmawiają o tym, gdzie iść dalej. Następnie znienacka atakuje Inoue Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, prawie ją zabijając. Śmiercionośny atak Ikkanzaki zatrzymuje Ishida. Po dość krótkiej walce zostaje pokonany serią zwykłych duchowych strzał. Uryū trafia w punkty, które nie pozbawiają życia, a wyższej energii duchowej, co oznacza, że Jirōbō nie będzie już Shinigami, a jego moc zmalała do poziomu mieszkańca Rukongai. Następnie Orihime wpada na pomysł kradzieży kimono Bogów śmierci, dzięki czemu swobodnie będą się poruszać po Gotei 13. Ishida tylko patrzy z podziwem, jak Inoue nokautuje kilku Shinigami. W poszukiwaniu Ichigo spotykają pijanego Makizō Aramakiiego z 11. Oddziału. Następnie pyta z jakiego Oddziału pochodzą. Staje się podejrzliwy, gdy odpowiadają mu, że z 11., skoro noszą mundury 12., a także nie noszą przy sobie Zanpakutō. Zostaje powalony na ziemię przez członków 12. Oddziału, którzy twierdzą, że powinni sobie pomagać. Podczas sympatycznej rozmowy Orihime z członkami tego Oddziału, Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu, skoro oni sami nie wiedzieli, z której dywizji pochodzą i nie mają przy sobie mieczy. W porę się orientuje i ucieka z Inoue, po czym członkowie zostają wysadzani przez swojego kapitana, który narzeka, że przynęta się nie udała. Z dymu wychodzą bez szwanku Uryū i Orihime, która obroniła siebie i Quinciego swoim Santen Kesshun. thumb|right|190px|Orihime ratuje siebie i Ishidę przed eksplozją Orihime ubolewa nad straszną śmiercią Shinigami, Ishida próbuje ją pocieszyć, a Mayuri jest mocno zainteresowany umiejętnościami Inoue, twierdząc, że nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkał. Uryū następnie przenosi się za kapitana i wymierza w niego strzałę, na co ten odpowiada, że jest szybki jak na Quincy. Mówi także, że jest to bardzo rzadka rasa i nie widział ich od wielu lat, jednak skończył już nad nimi badania, dlatego nie ma do niego żadnego interesu. Ishida jest zdziwiony, po czym pyta kim on jest. Kurotsuchi jest rozczarowany faktem, że Uryū wybrał się do Soul Society, nie studiując najpierw jego członków, po czym podaje swój stopień, imię i nazwisko. Zdając sobie sprawę, że mają do czynienia z kapitanem, Ishida prosi Aramakiego, który wcześniej się przebudził, aby zabrał Orihime z dala od walki. Następnie przy jej proteście, bierze ją na ręce i biegnie jak najdalej. Nie chcąc stracić ciekawego obiektu badań, Mayuri wydłuża swoją rękę, aby zatrzymać Shinigami, jednak Ishida urywa mu ją. thumb|left|190px|Ishida i Nemu zostają trafieni przez Shikai Mayuriego thumb|right|Ishida uwalnia pełną moc Quincy Podczas walki, Mayuri korzysta z własnej wicekapitan, aby trafić Ishidę swoim Shikai, które paraliżuje jego rękę i część ciała Nemu. Uryū jest zdenerwowany, gdy kapitan znęca się nad swoim porucznikiem i jest na nią zły, ponieważ szybciej miała się odsunąć od Quincy. Kurotsuchi następnie mówi, że sam ją stworzył, dlatego nic jej się nie może stać, po czym wyśmiewa jego dumę Quincy, twierdząc, że jest ona przereklamowana. Wspomina swój ostatni obiekt badań Quincy, po czym śmieje się z tego, że cały czas wołał imię swojego ucznia, następnie pokazuje zdjęcie tego obiektu. Okazuje się, że ten królik doświadczalny, do tego dziadek. Ishida cieszy się z faktu, że nie ma tu Orihime, ponieważ nie powinna tego oglądać. Następnie przysięga i zaklina na dumę Quincy, że zabije Mayuriego. Używa Ransōtengai, aby podnieść swoje sparaliżowane ciało, po czym Kurotsuchi zmienia zdanie i chce Uryū na swój obiekt badań. Zdejmuje rękawicę, przez co uwalnia ostateczną moc Quincy. Stwierdza, że jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać kapitana. Mayuri używa swojego Bankai, jednak Ishida ładuje strzałę i niszczy jego ostateczną formę miecza, do tego przebija 1/2 ciała kapitana, po czym ten dźga się mieczem i zamienia się w stan ciekły i ucieka. thumb|left|190px|Nemu pomaga Ishidzie z wdzięczności oszczędzenia jej kapitana Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że umrze z powodu trucizny Mayuriego. Nemu woła go i mówi, że pod jej insygnią porucznika schowane jest antidotum. Znajduje napój i mówi, aby Kurotsuchi pierwsza wypiła serum. Ta odpowiada, że ma takie samo ciało jak jej "ojciec", dlatego jest odporna na jego truciznę. Uryū pyta ją, czemu mu pomaga, ta odpowiada, że gdyby trafił w głowę Mayuriego, to by umarł, dlatego dziękuje za to, że oszczędził go. Ishida twierdzi, że chciał go zabić, lecz chybił. Uryū nie jest do końca przekonany co do tego antidotum, Nemu mówi mu, że jeśli sądzi że to kolejna trucizna, to ona może pierwsza je wypić. Ishida jednak zaprzecza i wypija butelkę. Następnie idzie poraniony do sanktuarium, gdzie prawdopodobnie jest Rukia. Uświadamia sobie, że jego dziadek miał rację i jego moce na prawdę zanikają. Staje przed nim Kaname Tōsen, kapitan 9. Oddziału. Aktywuje swój Shikai, po czym Ishida traci przytomność. Ishida jest umieszczony w celi, gdzie zostaje leczony przez 4. Oddział. Wraz z nim w pokoju są także Ganju oraz Chad. Po krótkiej kłótni z Shibą, Uryū mówi, że najlepszym planem jest po prostu poczekać na Ichigo i Orihime, aż ich uratują. Do celi wpada znienacka Kenpachi Zaraki, na którego ramieniu siedzi wraz z Yachiru Inoue. Kusajishi następnie mówi, aby wszyscy razem udali się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, gdzie Kurosaki walczy z Byakuyą. Po tym jak Kuchiki zostaje pokonany, grupa idzie do Ichigo. Później dowiadują się o zdradzie Aizena przez zaklęcie Isane Kotetsu, i że Sōsuke jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Po tym jak Aizen ucieka do Hueco Mundo, paczka Ichigo wraca do domu wraz z Yoruichi. Ponownie przedzierają się przez bramę, po czym wychodzą z niej, znajdując się wysoko nad gruntem. W czasie spadania łapie ich Urahara. Gdy Ishida wysiada przy swoim domu, mówi Kurosakiemu, że przy ich następnym spotkaniu będą wrogami. Bount (tylko anime) Po powrocie z Soul Society zaczyna trenować by znów móc walczyć, jednak przynosi to efekt odwrotny. Mimo utraty mocy jest przydatny gdy znikają Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado. Rozwiązuje zagadki Ririn. Kiedy zaczyna się inwazja Bount początkowo jest mało przydatny. Przed Kariyą ratuje go Yoshino Soma. Jest zdruzgotany gdy ta poświęca swoje życie. Podczas następnego treningo otrzymuje od Nemu artefakt bitewny pozwalający mu walczyć mimo utraty własnych mocy. Otwiera Bount przejście do Soul Society, by tam z nimi walczyć. W Seireitei zabija Yoshi. Poznaje Ran'Tao i ratując ją traci swój artefakt. Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Kon powala Ishidę za oszpecenie go Widzimy Ishidę, gdy Ichigo zwraca się do niego o pomoc w sprawie Kona. Nie było ich przez całe wakacje, dlatego pluszak był odłożony na bok, przez co Yuzu lekko go zniszczyła. Gdy kończy swoją robotę, Kon uderza go w twarz i mówi, że jego doskonałość musi być lamerska, skoro zrobił z niego coś takiego. Kurosaki przygląda się im ze spokojem i zauważa, że ma z tyłu głowy wyszyty znak Quincy, jednak postawia mu tego nie mówić. Kon stwierdza, że nawet w tym wyglądzie jego słodkość nie powinna zmaleć. Uryū poprawia wygląd pluszaka, przywracając go do swojego poprzedniego stanu, gdy nie był jeszcze zniszczony. Następnie wychodzi bez słowa z klasy, jednak Ichigo zamierza zadać mu pytanie, choć ostatecznie rezygnuje z niego. Ishida stwierdza, że Kurosaki dziwnie się zachowuje, po czym odchodzi. Pytanie Ichigo miało na celu sprawdzenie, czy Uryū naprawdę stracił swoje moce Quincy. Jego obawy się spełniły. 190px|thumb|left|Ishida zostaje goniony przez Menosa Następnie widzimy go, jak ucieka przed Hollowem. Ishida zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z Menosem, ponieważ zwykły Pusty nie potrafiłby otworzyć otworu między wymiarami i nie miałby tak silnej presji duchowej. Pomimo tego, że stracił swoje moce Quincy, nie jest bezradny na ich ataki. Dzięki swojej pozostałości Reiatsu może walczyć. Rzuca dwie ampułki w Pustego, po czym wypowiada inkantację. Dzięki zaklęciu Haizen urywa lewą rękę Menosa. Mówi, że w czasie treningu z Rękawicą Sanrei magazynował swoją energię duchową, dzięki czemu nadal może zadać pewne obrażenia. Jego atak jednak kończy się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ odcięta ręka regeneruje się. Uryū następnie wyciąga linkę zamocowaną na swoim ramieniu i odbija się od dwóch drzew tworząc pętlę. Gdy jest w powietrzu, Menos rozdziela się na pół, pozostawiając tylko swój dół na ziemi. Górna część pojawia się za Ishidą, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że od samego początku to nie były dwie części, tylko 2 Hollowy. Gdy jedna z części wyciąga język w stronę Uryū, zostaje on odcięty przez strzałę. Następnie słyszy głos, który mówi, że to nieładnie z jego strony. Zauważa, że to jego ojciec, po czym ten odpowiada, że choć raz mógłby do niego powiedzieć "tato". Tłumaczy mu, że nie chodzi o powstrzymanie jego natychmiastowej regeneracji, a zabicie go zanim zdąży się zregenerować. Ishida jest zaskoczony faktem, że ojciec posiada moce Quincy, ponieważ od zawsze nimi gardził. Po krótkiej rozmowie atakuje go druga część Menosa, jednak Ryūken także ją niszczy. Mówi mu, że poszedł do Soul Society zanim jego moce się rozwinęły i przyszedł jako bezsilny głupiec. Mówi też, że może przywrócić jego moce Quincy, jednak pod jednym warunkiem - zaprzestanie wszelkich kontaktów z Shinigami. Ten zgadza się później na jego warunki. thumb|190px|right|Ishida zostaje postrzelony przez strzałę Ryūkena w celu odzyskania mocy Jakiś czas później widzimy Ishidę, który jest mocno zmęczony treningiem z ojcem. Zostaje zepchnięty na dość sporą wysokość, po czym leci w dół, jednak udaje mu się zamortyzować upadek zaklęciem Wolke. Następnie Ryūken mówi mu, że jest typm dość ostrożnego faceta, co skłania Ishidę do pytania, czy to oznacza, że jest tchórzem. Następnie ojciec wysyła kilka strzał w jego stronę, jednak ten łatwo ich unika. Ryūken pyta się go, czy tylko na tyle go stać i czy to jest jego limit. Ishida wychodzi z kłębu dymu i mówi w myślach, że jego ojciec ma rację, co do jego limitu. Mówi też, że nie czuje żadnej zmiany wywołanej treningiem i jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to może zostać przez niego zabity. Decyduje się na użycie ostatniej srebrnej ampułki, po czym używa zaklęcia Gritz, unieruchamiając ojca. Ten jednak łatwo niszczy obezwładnienie i celuje kolejną strzałą w syna. Przebija jego klatkę piersiową, przez co Ishida traci przytomność. Zanim jednak zemdleje, Ryūken tłumaczy synowi, że po tym jak jego ciało i umysł dosięgną limitu, jego klatka piersiowa musi zostać przebita przez strzałę na 19 mm od jego serca. To powoduje, że jego moce Quincy odnowią się. Później widzimy go, gdy wraz z Chadem przybywają na miejsce, gdzie Ichigo ma się udać do Hueco Mundo w celu uratowania Orihime. Z początku Kurosaki nie zgadza się na pomoc, jednak Sado atakuje go i pyta, czy to nie wystarczy. Ishida przygląda się im, siedząc na skale ze spokojną twarzą. Yasutora mówi mu, że nie powinien się tak obciążać. Cała trójka wyrusza do Las Noches. Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Ishida z łatwością dogania Aisslingera Po tym jak dowiedział się, że Orihime została porwana, Ishida dołącza do Ichigo i Chada w celu uratowania jej. Warunkiem odzyskania umiejętności Quincy było nie zadawanie się z Shinigami, jednak wykorzystuje lukę w postaci tego, że Kurosaki formalnie nie należy do Soul Society, dzięki czemu nie jest Shinigami, a Przedstawicielem Shinigami, więc dlatego Uryū może mu pomóc w ratowaniu Inoue. Początkowo Ichigo nie zgadza się na to, aby do niego dołączyli, jednak Sado pokazuje mu czego się nauczył i przekonuje go tym. Następnie Urahara otwiera Gargantę, po czym wyruszają do Hueco Mundo. Po wyjściu z przejścia, natychmiast są wykryci przez Aizena, który wysyła Demourę Zodda i Aisslingera Wernarra w ich stronę. Ichigo każe im pozostać z tyłu i patrzeć jak walczy z Arrancarami, jednak oni go nie słuchają. Ishida z łatwością pokonuje Aisslingera i pokazuje swojej grupie nowy łuk. Po ich zwycięstwie, cały pokój i korytarz załamują się, zmuszając ich do wyjścia. Po ucieczce znajdują zamek, w którym przebywa Inoue i zamierzają do niego wyruszyć. W czasie drogi do Las Noches spotykają dziwnego stwora, który należy do małej dziewczynki, która nazywa się Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, towarzyszą jej Dondochakka Birstanne i Pesche Guatiche. Decydują się do nich przyłączyć. Grupa jest zaatakowana przez piasek, który okazuje się być Hollowem o nazwie Runuganga. Jest odporny na ich ataki. Gdy myślą, że to już koniec, zostają uratowani przez Rukię i Renjiego. Potwór jest zamrożony w kręgu lodu, a Rukia krzyczy na Ichigo, czemu na nich nie poczekał w Karakurze. thumb|right|190px|Uryū zaczyna walczyć z Cirucci swoim Seele Schneiderem Wszyscy biegną w stronę pałacu Las Noches. W pewnym miejscu docierają do pomieszczenia, w którym jest pięć korytarzy. W tym momencie grupa postanawia się rozdzielić. Przez pewien czas Ishida biegnie bez celu wraz z Pesche, jednak dochodzi do pomieszczenia. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Cirucci Sanderwicci. Widząc, że Uryū przegrywa z Cirucci, Pesche postanawia mu pomóc, jednak szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko mu zaszkodzi. Pesche nadal denerwuje Ishidę, ten jednak postanawia skończyć tę walkę aktywując Seele Schneider, po czym z łatwością ją pokonuje i postanawia oszczędzić jej życie. thumb|left|190px|Ishida aktywuje Sprenger w celu zabicia Szayela Po pokonaniu Cirucci, Ishida wraz z Pesche idą dalej przez korytarze. Spotykają Renjiego, który walczy z Szayelem - 8 Espadą. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że wygrywa Granz, Renji ma zostać przez niego zabity, jednak wtedy interweniuje Uryū, który atakuje Aporra. Opracowuje plan z Abaraiem. Renji atakuje Szayela, ten unika ataku, jednak Zabimaru owija ich obydwu, po czym Renji używa Shakkahō, tworząc wielki wybuch i raniąc Szayela. Po tym Ishida używa swojej techniki za pomocą 5 Seele Schneiderów zwaną Sprenger. Granz zostaje poważnie zraniony, jednak wzywa jednego ze swoich Fracción - Luminę i pożera ją, dzięki czemu się regeneruje. Szayelaporro uwalnia swoje Resurrección, po czym tworzy lalki Voodoo, które zwiększają przewagę Espady. Wtedy Pesche i Dondochakka używają swojej techniki, która łączy ich Cero, zwane Cero Sincrético, jednak Szayelaporro niszczy ten atak, dzieląc Cero na dwie części kolorów Cero obydwu Arrancarów. thumb|right|190px|Szayelaporro chwyta lalkę Ishidy Po tym, jak ich ostatnia nadzieja znika, przybywa Mayuri wraz z Nemu, którzy przejmują walkę z Szayelem. Mówi, że zna techniki Granza, ponieważ jeszcze w Soul Society w czasie jego walki z Uryū, wszczepił w niego bakterie, które monitorowały całą ich walkę, dzięki czemu zastąpił on swoje organy sztucznymi i jest odporny na jego lalki Voodoo. Renji i Ishida obserwują starcie naukowców, ostateczne zwycięstwo przypada Kurotsuchiemu, który użył "nadludzkiego narkotyku" na Espadzie i przebił go swoim mieczem. Po walce z Szayelem, Mayuri zagląda do laboratorium Espady. Ishida jest przerażony, gdy widzi dwa zwisające ciała z sufitu. Niedługo po tym sprzeciwia się uleczeniu przez Kurotsuchiego, poprzez wstrzyknięcie zielonej substancji do jego organizmu będąc ograniczonym przez Nemu. Ten mówi mu, aby się zamknął, po czym jego porucznik ściska Uryū jeszcze bardziej i Mayuri wstrzykuje mu antidotum. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ishida atakuje Yammy'ego Ishida przybywa do piątej wieży, gdzie Ichigo i Ulquiorra walczą ze sobą, chroni Orihime przed Yammym, nokautując go jedną strzałą. Kiedy Llargo zamierza kontratakować, Ishida znów go rani, jednak Arrancar wciąż się trzyma na nogach. Uryū mówi, że nie jest tak źle jak na Espadę, po tym mówi "Mala Suerte" (pech) i wysyła w jego stronę strzały, łamiąc wszystkie filary w budynku i strącając Yammy'ego na dół. Następnie przejmuje pilnowanie Inoue, aby Kurosaki skupił się na walce. Atakuje go Loly, jednak skutecznie ją unieszkodliwia. thumb|190px|right|Poważne obrażenia ręki Ishidy, w wyniku jego walki z Ulquiorrą Po tym jak Ulquiorra używa Cero Oscuras, Ichigo prosi Ishidę, aby zabrał Orihime nad kopułę, z dala od miejsca walki. Ten nie jest tym zbyt przekonany, jednak ostatecznie niechętnie się zgadza. Aktywuje swoją platformę za pomocą Hirenkyaku i bierze Inoue nad kopułę. Komentuje, że Reiatsu nad kopułą, jest tak silne, że czuje się tak, jak ocean na niebie. Przybywają w samą porę i widzą, jak Ulquiorra przebija klatkę piersiową swoim Cero Oscuras, pozornie go zabijając. Orihime biegnie do niego i z całych sił próbuje go leczyć, natomiast Ishida atakuje z góry Espadę swoim Licht Regen. Atak nie przynosi skutków, Ulquiorra wychodzi i mówi, że do tej pory sądził, że Uryū jest najbardziej opanowanym przyjacielem Kurosakiego. Następnie atakuje go, przez co Ishida dostaje poważnych obrażeń lewej ręki, nie może nawet nią ruszać (w mandze zostaje odcięta do łokcia). Ishida przyjmuje znieczulenie i skutecznie tamuje krwawienie. Mówi Inoue, aby skupiła się na Ichigo, po czym wyciąga Seele Schneider i kontynuuje walkę. Ulquiorra atakuje go swoim Cero, co wzbudza u Orihime panikę. Oboje zauważają, że Ichigo zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać, jego włosy zaczynają rosnąć, a on zaczyna się przemieniać. thumb|left|190px|Ishida zostaje zaatakowany przez Hichigo Podczas walki z Ulquiorrą, Ichigo przemienia się, pojawiając się w nowej formie przypominającej Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra odwraca się w stronę Kurosakiego i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Kiedy idzie wykończyć Espadę swoim czerwonym Cero, Ishida zatrzymuje go, mówiąc, że to nie ma sensu. Ten przebija brzuch kataną, ujawniając, że nie odróżnia wrogów od przyjaciół. Następnie przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero na Quincym, jednak nieco zregenerowany Ulquiorra atakuje Ichigo, odcinając jeden z jego rogów. Potem ogromna eksplozja zachodzi nad głową Ichigo, dzięki czemu wraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Jest zszokowany, gdy widzi swój miecz w brzuchu Quinciego. Pomimo tego, że jest ciężko ranny, Uryū wydaje się być zadowolony z tego, że jego przyjaciel wrócił do normy, widać nawet lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Ulquiorra zostaje ciężko ranny po walce, co powoduje, że zostaje zmieciony w pył. Następnie Ichigo idzie pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w walce z Yammym, pozostawiając Orihime i Ishidę na miejscu poprzedniej walki, aby mogła go uleczyć. thumb|right|190px|Ishida wraz z Chadem, Renjim, Inoue i Rukią wracają do Karakury Później widzimy go, gdy wraz z Renjim, Rukią, Orihime i Chadem w Karakurze, gdzie jego lewa ręka jest owinięta w bandaże. Kiedy Ichigo nagle upada po walce z Aizenem, Ishida natychmiastowo interweniuje, po czym pomaga mu reszta grupy. Potem jest widziany w pokoju Kurosakiego, gdy się budzi z ponad miesięcznej śpiączki. Jak wyjaśnia Kuchiki, Ichigo był nieprzytomny przez miesiąc i stracił swoje moce Shinigami. Ishida jest świadkiem pożegnania Rukii z Kurosakim. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Uryū i Chad pojawiają się, by powstrzymać Muramasę Po tym, jak Muramasa pojawia się w Karakurze, Uryū i Chad biegną skonfrontować się z nim po tym, jak Orihime ich uleczyła. Uryū nie całkiem rozpoznaje reiatsu Muramasy i pyta się go, kim jest. Muramasa nie odpowiada i tym razem on pyta się ich, kim są i czy są związani z Shinigami. Uryū i Chad atakują go i udaje im się zajść go od boku, jednak Senbonzakura blokuje atak. Ishida atakuje nowego przeciwnika, jednak ten blokuje wszystkie ataki. Uryū unika ataku Senbonzakury, jednak odsłania się przed Muramasą. W ostatniej chwili ratuje go Orihime. Rukia podążając za reiatsu brata znajduje ich i tłumaczy, kim jest Muramasa. Uryū pyta się, dlaczego jest on w realnym świecie, po czym próbuje powstrzymać Muramasę przed ucieczką, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez Senbonzakurę. Zostaje przez niego zaatakowany, jednak blokuje się Seele Schneiderem. Oboje walczą na krótkie miecze. Kiedy Senbonzakura próbuje wykończyć Ishidę zauważa, że jego reishi jest absorbowane. Uryū wykorzystuje zebraną energię i skutecznie trafia przeciwnika. Po chwili biegnie pomóc Rukii, jednak Senbonzakura nadal stoi na jego drodze. Po tym, jak uwolniony Kōgi Kuchiki odrzuca Muramasę, traci kontrolę i zamienia się w Hollowa. Ishida używa swoich mocy, aby powstrzymywać Hollowy przed połączeniem się z Muramasą i próbuje zniszczyć samego Muramasę. Jednakże przeciwnik dowodzi szybko, że łatwo może unikać strzał Uryū. Kiedy jego druga przemiana zaczyna przyciągać coraz więcej Hollowów, Uryū łączy się z Sado w niszczeniu ich, aby zapobiec rośnięciu w siłę Muramasy. Na szczęście kilku Shinigami i ich uwolnione dusze Zanpakutō przybywają z pomocą. Suì-Fēng początkowo rusza ku barierze, jednak Ishida zatrzymuje ją twierdząc, że Ichigo jest w środku. Później bariera rozpadła się, a Uryū i inni ruszają, aby znaleźć Ichigo i umierającego Muramasę. Po tym, jak Muramasa przeprasza za swoje występki Kurosaki tłumaczy mu, że zachował swoją dumę jako Zanpakutō. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Kiedy Uryú jest z Sado, Orihime i Rukią nad głową Ichigo, Orihime pyta się czy przydałaby im się pomoc, ale on odrzuca jej ofertę. Uryú zauważa, że Ichigo nie uległ żadnym zmianom, Sado wywodzi żeby Rukia została w Karakurze aby Ichigo nie musiał poświęcać więcej Reiatsu niż to konieczne. 190px|thumb|right|Uryū pojawia się, by walczyć z Inabą Po tym jak Kon i Nozomi są na zbyt niskim poziomie żeby pokonać Inabę, Uryú interweniuje aby puścił niewinną dziewczynę na ziemię, mówiąc mu, że to jego zły nawyk. Po uniku Uryú przez Kidō Inaby, przeciwnik stwierdza, że jest on Quincy. Uryú wystrzeliwuje ogromną ilość strzał, jednak Inaba unika je dzięki swemu Shunpo. Kagerōza wyjaśnia sekret swoich zdolności. Uryū stwierdza, że zdolność jego dedukcji jest podobna do nikczemnego naukowca. Inaba pyta się czy ma na myśli Mayuriego Kurotsuchi, na co ten potwierdza i ponownie atakuje strzałami. Inaba wykorzystuje Shunpo, jednak Uryū pojawia się za nim strzelając mu prosto w pierś i powala go na ziemię. thumb|190px|left|Inaba spada na ziemię przed Uryū Kiedy Inaba spadł na ziemię nieruchomy, Uryú tłumaczy mu jak powoduję zwiększenie swojej szybkości swojego Hirenkyaku. Kiedy Ishida odchodzi, komentuje że oni dadzą sobie radę. Nagle słyszy głośny wrzask Inaby. Szybko odwraca się, lecz nie widzi jego ciała. Uryú patrzy w górę i widzi Inabę na ścianie niemal nienaruszonego. Kagerōza wywołują swoje Zanpakutō, Raikū, przez co Uryū ciężko ranny pada na ziemię. Inaba próbuje ponownie zabić Kona, ale chłopak przerywa mu chcąc dowiedzieć się o jego sekrecie Shikai. Shinigami przeprasza go, że moce Uryū są przeciwko niemu bezużytecznie oraz mówi, że zakończy jego cierpienie. Inaba próbuje wykorzystać Kidō, ale interweniuje Orihime i ratuje Uryú życie. Pózniej Uryū siedzi w milczeniu z Sado, Ichigo i Orihime ocenia stan Nozomi. Kiedy dziewczyna budzi się, Ishida informuje ją, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. W czasie kiedy Ichigo wyruszył do Soul Society, Uryū i pozostali organizują grilla dla Nozomi. Jednak dziewczyna niespodziewanie ucieka. Po jej odnalezieniu, Uryú stwierdza, że lubi grilla z przyjaciółmi. Podczas spaceru Uryú widzi eksplozję, udaje się na to miejsce i widzi Ikkaku i Yumichikę mających zamiar zabić swoich odpowiedników Reigai. Uryú posyła kilka strzał w fałszywy duet. Reigai Ikkaku zamierza z nim walczyć jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Yumichikę. Para postanawia wznowić poszukiwania Nozomi. Urahara pobiera informację o sytuacji w Soul Society, Ishida jest zaskoczony i pyta się czy może coś zrobić, ale sklepikarz odpowiada mu, że jeżeli coś zrobi będzie to na jego niekorzyść. Kiedy Ichigo prosi o pozwolenie przejścia do Soul Society, Kon zaczyna mówić, że jeżeli Ichigo pójdzie tam, to nie będą mieli nikogo do walki i wielokrotnie nazywa Uryú czteroma oczyma, co wyraźnie go bulwersuje. Kiedy Nozomi leczy Reiatsu Ichigo, staje się zmęczona. Uryú stwierdza, że to przez to iż nie korzystała ze swoich mocy Shinigami. Kon ponownie próbuje przekonać Ichigo by ten został i pyta czy inni mogli by pomóc. Uryú mówi że mogliby spróbować ale to nic nie zdziała, a Ichigo jest zbyt uparty. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Ichigo i Ishida powalają [[Obuta|Obutę]] Siedemnaście miesięcy po tym, jak Ichigo stracił moce, Ishida przejmuje obowiązki Kurosakiego, mając za zadanie ochronę Karakury, ponieważ Zennosuke Kurumadani jest nieufny i niepoważny. Pewnego dnia w klasie dostaje powiadomienie o Pustym, po czym wybiega z klasy, mówiąc tylko, że musi iść do pielęgniarki. Kiedy gang Miyakou szuka Ichigo, blokując bramę wyjścia ze szkoły, Uryū każe im odejść. Kiedy jeden z członków gangu pyta, czy to on jest Kurosakim, on pyta, czy wygląda jak Ichigo. Zmienia zdanie, mówiąc, że nie odejdą stąd, bo nie będą w stanie. Po starciu, Ichigo zostaje porwany do auta, po czym odjeżdża. Uryū próbuje się dowiedzieć co się stało i wpada na Orihime. Zaczynają rozmawiać o Kurosakim i o tym, że nie mogą go wyczuć. Ishida mówi, że to normalne, ponieważ kilkanaście miesięcy temu stracił moce. 190px|thumb|left|Ishida goni [[Shūkurō Tsukishima|nieznanego mężczyznę]] Później tego samego dnia, Uryū idzie do domu Ichigo, gdzie widzi Orihime, która dotarła tam szybciej. Próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat dziwnie otaczającego uczucia wokół Kurosakiego. Potem postanawia sprawdzić, czy coś się dzieje w mieście i wyczuwa obecność kogoś wyżej niego. Spostrzega mężczyznę stojącego na dachu. Zanim ustala kim jest, tajemnicza osoba ucieka. Zaczyna go gonić i stwierdza, że mężczyzna używa prędkości przewyższającej ludzkie zdolności. Zauważa też, że nie może wyczuć żadnej energii duchowej wokół człowieka, przez co nie może ustalić jakich umiejętności używa obcy. Następnie znika przez narastające światło. Zanim zareaguje, mężczyzna atakuje go. Po tym leży samotnie na ulicy z mocno poranioną ręką, po czym przychodzą po niego sanitariusze. thumb|190px|right|Ichigo i Orihime odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu Ishida zostaje przyjęty do Szpitala w Karakurze, gdzie jest leczony przez swojego ojca. Po operacji, Orihime odwiedza go. Później Ichigo także go odwiedza, z bardzo zmartwioną miną. Uryū denerwuje się na niego, za to, że tutaj przyszedł, starając się go chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ishida pyta, czy wizyta gości ma wpływ na jego rany. Po zapoznaniu się z diagnozą Ryūkena, Ichigo pyta go dokładnie, w jakich okolicznościach został tak zraniony. Uryū nic mu nie odpowiada, dlatego jego ojciec postanawia powiedzieć co się stało, ponieważ jest to istotne. Ishida mówi mu, aby był cicho i prosi o odejście. Przyjaciele wysłuchują go, po czym odchodzą razem z jego ojcem. thumb|left|190px|Ishida rozmawia z Inoue Widzimy później Ishidę czytającego książkę. Nagle do drzwi ktoś puka i tą osobą okazuje się być Orihime. Uryū przeprasza ją, że tak nagle zadzwonił i dziękuje jej za przyjście. Orihime mówi mu, że to nic takiego i pyta, czy na pewno może już siedzieć, jednak ten odpowiada, że jedynie tylko to może na razie zrobić. Inoue mówi mu następnie, że mogłaby wyleczyć jego rany w mgnieniu oka. Ten potwierdza jej myśl i mówi, że odmówił jej tego, ponieważ był wtedy zdenerwowany, a informacje, które posiadał i tak były bezużyteczne, więc musi się trzymać z dala od reszty, jeśli to on jest celem Tsukishimy. Zmienia jednak zdanie i mówi, że chciałby, aby Inoue go uleczyła. Tłumaczy, że spowodowane to jest tym, że Ichigo spotkał się z tym, który go zaatakował. Twierdzi, że Reiatsu było nieco inne, jednak jest pewien, że to Kurosaki. Nie ma pojęcia co sprawiło, że jego energia się zmieniła, ale wie, że nie może tutaj tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Pyta jej następnie, czy poczuła podobne zaburzenia jak on. Ta potwierdza jego słowa, lecz Ichigo nie chciał jej o tym powiedzieć, dlatego ona nie chce na niego naciskać. Sądzi, że jeśli wyczuwa koło Kurosakiego tą samą osobę, która go zaatakowała, to musi to być ta sama, która ją też zaatakowała. Ishida jest zdziwiony faktem, że ktoś ją napadł. Gdy Inoue toczy rozmowę z Uryū, stwierdzając, że jeśli oboje zostali zaatakowani przez tą samą osobę, a różnica między ich obrażeniami jest bardzo widoczna, Ishida przerywa jej, zaprzeczając, po czym mówi, że nawet umiejętności przeciwnika wydają się inne. Inoue nagle przypomina sobie o mieczu Tsukishimy. Twierdzi, że swój Zanpakutō nazwał Fullbringiem, i pyta, czy w jego walce także go tak zrobił. Uryū przeprasza ją i mówi, że właściwie nie miał czasu go o to zapytać. Budzi to w Orihime wątpliwości i rozmyśla nad tym, że przed rozmową z Ishidą była pewna, że to miecz Shinigami. Po pewnym czasie widzimy, jak Ishida opuszcza szpital i udaje się do nieznanego miejsca. thumb|right|190px|Ishida znajduje Ichigo Ishida ostatecznie znajduje Ichigo i Ginjō walczących z Tsukishimą. Aktywuje swój Ginrei Kojaku i mówi Kurosakiemu, aby przyszedł do niego. Uryū tłumaczy mu, że jest po jego stronie, jednak Ichigo nie jest w stanie mu uwierzyć, ponieważ wiedział, że Shūkurō przebił go swoim mieczem. Następnie Ishida krzyczy do niego, że człowiek, który go zaatakował stoi za nim i okazuje się nim być Kūgo, ku zdziwieniu Kurosakiego. Uryū wysyła serię strzał w stronę zdrajcy, ale on je blokuje i powala Ichigo na ziemię. Quincy stara się mu pomóc, jednak Tsukishima uderza go od tyłu, raniąc Ishidę. Kiedy Ichigo, po odzyskaniu swoich mocy, trafia razem z Kūgo do wymiaru Yukio, pojawia się za nim Uryū. Wyjaśnia on, że Rukia go uleczyła, po czym obaj stają do walki z Ginjō. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Ichigo, Chad, Orihime i Uryū stają do walki przeciwko Hollowom Ishida przybywa wraz z Chadem i Orihime by pomóc Ichigo w walce z Hollowami. Dwa dni później przychodzi do domu Kurosakiego wraz z Sado. Ichigo jest zirytowany, że nie używają dzwonka, ale chłopak mówi, że natknęli się na Yuzu. Niedługo potem pojawia się tajemniczy mężczyzna przedstawiający się jako Asguiaro Ebern.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strony 5-16 Po tym jak Ichigo używa siły, by wyprosić go z pokoju, Ishida zastanawia się wraz z Chadem czy nie jest on Arrancarem. Kiedy Kurosaki rusza do niego, Uryū mówi, że dołączy kiedy zje chleb.Bleach manga; Rozdział 482, strona 3 Jakiś czas potem Ryūnosuke martwi się, że Ichigo jeszcze nie wraca. Ishida uspokaja go, że Reiatsu przeciwnika zniknęło, a poza tym nie ma szans by Kurosaki przegrał z kimś takim. Widząc uśmiech na twarzy Orihime pyta ją co się stało. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że podoba się jej, jego przyjaźń z Ichigo. Uryū mówi jej by nie żartowała sobie. Po chwili wraca Kurosaki. Do Yukiego dzwoni telefon z Soul Society z informacją o śmierci wicekapitana 1. Oddziału. Później mówi Ichigo, że prawdopodobnie powodem, dla którego zdradzili tyle informacji zwykłemu Shinigami jakim jest Yuki, jest to, że Kurosaki był z nim i zapewne niedługo będą potrzebować jego pomocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 485, strony 4-8 i 9 Podczas rozmowy z Pesche, który razem z Nel pojawił się w Realnym Świecie, Ichigo decyduje się udać do Hueco Mundo. Ishida mówi wówczas, że tym razem nie może udać się razem z nimi. Kurosaki z początku zdaje się rozumieć powód; zauważa, że sensem egzystencji Quincy jest tępienie Hollowów, więc pomoc im z jego strony byłaby czymś nienaturalnym, jednak już po chwili okazuje się to być kolejną kpiną. Kończąc wypowiedź Przedstawiciel Shinigami mówi Ishidzie, że dadzą sobie doskonale radę bez niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strona 11-13 thumb|right|190px|Uryū dołącza do [[Vandenreich]] Jakiś czas później, Haschwalth przyprowadza go do siedziby Vandenreich. Yhwach wita Uryū w swojej armii, nazywając go synem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 537, strony 15-16 Wyposażenie Rękawica Sanrei (kiedyś): W celu dorównania Shinigami z Soul Society, Ishida trenował przed wyruszeniem tam, opierając swój trening na rękawicy - prezencie od swojego dziadka. Po tygodniach treningu nad tym wynalazkiem, energia duchowa Uryū znacznie wzrosła. Jego łuk zmienił nieco wygląd oraz siłę, dzięki czemu łatwo przytłacza Reiatsu Shinigami średniego poziomu. thumb|right|190px|Seele Schneider Seele Schneider: Ishida jest w stanie używać duchowego miecza. Mimo że niedawno otrzymał ten miecz (właściwie ukradł z ekwipunku ojca), to zdołał pokonać Privaron Espadę. Potrafi go używać z bliskiej odległości, ale może go także używać jako strzały, montując go w swoim łuku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 258, strony 1-19 Bransoletka Quincy (kiedyś): W czasie inwazji Bount, Ishida dostał od Nemu Kurotsuchi właśnie ten artefakt, aby odzyskał w pewnym stopniu swoje moce Quincy. Po bitwie, gdzie jego ograniczenia zwiększyły się, zorientował się, jak używać tego łuku, aby nie aktywowało się samozniszczenie. Opanował go w takim stopniu, że był w stanie zaskoczyć Ran'Tao. Artefakt został zniszczony w czasie walki z Jinem Kariyą. Krzyż Quincy: W całej serii Bleacha, Ishida zmienia wygląd swojego krzyża w sumie 3 razy. Za każdym razem jego moce rosły. Obecnie nosi krzyż, który dostał od ojca i jest w kształcie pentagramu. Przedmiot jest używany w celu ukazania i użycia łuku Quincy, który wystrzeliwuje strzały będące energią duchową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 242, strony 17-19 Łuk Quincy: Jako Quincy, Uryū wykorzystuje łuk i strzały jako główną broń. Łuk jest generowany z krzyża Quincy i składa się z energii duchowej. Uryū wykorzystał 3 łuki w swoim czasie jako Quincy. thumb|right|190px|Ishida ładuje strzałę ze swojego starego łuku, Kojaku (kiedyś): Łuk ten jest wygenerowany z niebieskiej energii duchowej Ishidy. Jego wielkość zależy od przepływającej energii duchowej użytkownika. Z tej broni Uryū jest w stanie zabić większość Hollowów za jednym strzałem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 18-20 W ramach treningu przed podróżą do Soul Society, Ishida używa Rękawicy Sanrei, co znacznie zwiększa jego możliwości. Wtedy jego łuk jest stały, pokryty czarno-białymi, skomplikowanymi wzorami. Na ręce ma rękawicę, która jest przywiązana do jego ręki małymi supłami. Ten łuk jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka strzał równocześnie. Dzięki usunięciu kolca z rękawicy, Uryū zyskuje dodatkowe umiejętności, które wystarczą na przebicie 1/2 ciała kapitana oraz zniszczenie jego Bankai. Cała pobliska energia jest pobierana do jego prawego ramienia, co przypomina kołczan strzał. Jednak uwolnienie tak gwałtownej energii powoduje zablokowanie mocy Quincy i osłabnięcie. thumb|right|190px|Nowy łuk Uryū, Ginrei Kojaku * : Po tym jak Ishida odzyskuje swoje moce poprzez trening u swojego ojca, dostaje nowy krzyż Quincy, przypominający miniaturę jego aktualnego łuku. Ten łuk po raz pierwszy widzimy podczas walki z Arrancarem Aisslingerem WernarremBleach manga; Rozdział 243, strony 1-4, jednak większość jego umiejętności zostały dopiero pokazane w czasie walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej broni, łuk ten przypomina pajęczą sieć. Uryū może wystrzelić maksymalnie 1200 strzał w jednym momencie, do tego może zmienić trajektorię lotu swoich pocisków, co czyni jego ataki nieprzewidywalne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243, strony 13-14 Wykazał się również używaniem łuku do tymczasowej obrony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 255, strony 13-19 Nabywa także nowy przedmiot zwany , który może wystrzelić za pomocą swojego nowego łuku, powodując spore szody przeciwnikowi. Atak ten jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać Privaron Espadę. thumb|right|190px|Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk w walce z Kūgo * Nowy łuk: 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Uryū pokazuje nowy łuk. Jest on mniejszy, przypominając łuk ojca. Na łuku z każdej strony widnieją strzały, które przecinają się do centrum.Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strona 15 Przynęta na Hollowy: Zwykle stosowana przez Quincy w celu zwabienia Hollowów słabego poziomu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strona 18 Złota moneta po rozkruszeniu zaczyna działać. Ishida używa tego po raz pierwszy w czasie pojedynku z Ichigo. Moce i umiejętności Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Ishida jako Quincy przede wszystkich potrafi pochłaniać energię duchową z atmosfery, po czym łączy ją z własnym Reiatsu w postaci broni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 49, strona 3 Łatwiej pochłania energię w miejscach o większym stężeniu duchowym, np. w Soul Society czy w Hueco Mundo. Potrafi manipulować energią w celach ofensywnych i defensywnych. Najczęściej zamienia tę energię w postać łuku i strzał, ale może też przemienić ją w postać miecza (Seele Schneider) lub Gintō. * Łuk Quincy i Duchowe Strzały: Ponieważ jego moc wzrasta, Ishida może wystrzelić większą ilość duchowych strzał. Jego obecny limit wynosi 1200 pocisków. Świadomość duchowa: Jako Quincy, Ishida potrafi wyczuć Reiatsu z dużej odległości, szczególnie Hollowów. Potrafił także pokazać, w którym to było kierunku. Jego świadomość pozwala na szybki przekaz informacji o zmianie stanu różnych jednostek. Potrafił wykryć pojawianie się Ichigo i Rukii w świecie ludzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 16-17 Wysoka moc duchowa: Ishida wykazał się wysoką energią duchową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 16 Świetnie opanował pochłanianie Reiryoku z atmosfery, dzięki czemu jego ataki wzmacniają się. Kiedy odzyskał swoje moce dzięki ojcu, powiększyły się. Przewyższa moc Privaron Espady, prawdopodobnie jest nawet silniejszy od najsłabszych członków obecnej Espady. Gdy stracił moce, był w stanie oderwać rękę Menosowi, używając tylko Gintō. Ekspert walki mieczem: Podczas walki z Cirucci Sanderwicci, Ishida fachowo posługuje się Seele Schneiderem w starciu. Mimo że zazwyczaj używa go jako strzały, prawdopodobnie posiada pewne zdolności walki mieczem, w razie wypadku. W anime skutecznie powstrzymuje ataki Senbonzakury Seele Schneiderem, blokując niektóre jego ataki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 249 Doskonała inteligencja i sprawność fizyczna: Oprócz zdolności Quincy, Ishida posiada świetne umiejętności psychiczne jak i fizyczne, które objawiają się w testach na inteligencję i znaczącymi zdolnościami sportowymi. Używa swojej inteligencji do odnalezienia słabych punktów przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 243 Ze względu na utrzymanie swojej sprawności fizycznej, Ishida jest dość odporny na ataki wrogów. Był w stanie wydedukować, kiedy Ichigo otrzymał moce Shinigami i znał tożsamość Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 17 * Znajomość języków obcych: Posiada również sporą wiedzę o języku hiszpańskim. Rozumie pojęcia i działania niektórych ataków Arrancarów, poprzez przetłumaczenie ich nazw na swój język. Po klęsce Yammy'ego powiedział Mala Suerte, co znaczy pech. Przed wyruszeniem do Las Noches widzimy, jak czyta niemieckie książki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strona 3 Większość jego ataków opiera się właśnie na języku niemieckim. Możemy więc powiedzieć, że Ishida sprawnie posługuje się językiem japońskim, hiszpańskim oraz niemieckim.Bleach anime; Odcinek 227 Ekspert Gintō: Ishida wykazał się przechowywaniem swojej energii duchowej w srebrnych ampułkach, ich działanie jest podobne do Kidō. Kiedy stracił swoje moce Quincy, opierał się głównie na Gintō, a także podczas treningu ze swoim ojcem. Był w stanie odciąć rękę Menosowi, używając Haizen, oparte na Gintō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strony 17-24 Ekspert walki wręcz: Pomimo tego, że technika walki Ishidy jest oparta na dystansie, to wykazał się on walką z bliskiej odległości. Kiedy gang przyszedł po Ichigo, Ishida ze spokojem się im stawił i pokonał wszystkich, używając gołych pięści (choć nie bez pomocy Ichigo). Mimo tych umiejętności, Uryū jest sprawniejszy w walce mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strona 17 Techniki : Jest rzadką techniką stosowaną przez Quincy, tylko niewielu potrafi z niej korzystać. Ishida jest dobrze zorientowany w używaniu tej umiejętności, która nie została opanowana przez całe życie większości Quincy. Technika ta pozwala na poruszaniem swoim ciałem jak lalką w przypadku, np. paraliżu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 124, strony 1-19 : Ishida jest dobrze zaznajomiony w posługiwaniu się Hirenkyaku. Potrafi nadążyć nawet za kapitanem Mayurim, który pochwalił jego umiejętności, mówiąc, że ta technika jest trudna do opanowania, zwłaszcza w tak młodym wieku. Uryū pokazał ostatnio nową technikę w tej dziedzinie, która tworzy platformę Reishi pod nogami, dzięki czemu użytkownik może poruszać się wysoko nad ziemią. Pierwotnie używany w Hueco Mundo, Ishida wykazał także, że może jej używać w czasie podróży w Garnancie i może przenosić się nim na inne platformy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 3-4 : Ishida pokazał tę technikę po raz pierwszy, gdy zyskał nowy łuk - Ginrei Kojaku. Duża ilość Reiryoku jest gromadzona w jego lewej ręce, po czym deszcz strzał leci w jeden punkt, co tworzy ogromną eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 349, strona 9 : Ishida użył tej techniki na Mayurim. Po zdjęciu jednej części z rękawicy, jego moc nagle wzrasta. Jest na tyle silny, że przebił 1/2 ciała kapitana Kurotsuchiego oraz zniszczył jego Bankai. Przez swoją wysoką moc, technika ma jednak jeden poważny minus - pozbawia użytkownika mocy Quincy, choć może używać niektórych technik opartych na Gintō. Występy w innych mediach thumb|right|190px|Gert Sprenger użyte przeciwko [[Taikonowi]] Uryū występuje jako grywalna postać w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, gdzie walczy swoim Seele Schneiderem, łukiem i atakami Gintō. Ishida pojawia się w filmach The DiamondDust Rebellion i Hell Chapter. W tym ostatnim używa techniki zwanej Gert Sprenger. Tworzy go za pomocą Seele Schneidera, który zatrzymuje się w powietrzu wokół przeciwnika i tworzy barierę o dużej gęstości Reishi. Ishida rzuca Gintō na Seele Schneidera i bariera się zmniejsza wybuchając. Cenzura thumb|right|190px|Różnica między mangą a anime W mandze Ulquiorze udaje się odciąć rękę Ishidzie, jednak w anime zostało to ograniczone do oparzeń i ran. Pomimo zniszczeń, z ran nie wydobywa się nawet krew. Podobno uszkodzenia w obu wersjach są tak poważne, że krew nie dopływa do jego ramienia, przez co nie może nią ruszać. Ciekawostki * Jego motyw muzyczny wybrany przez Tite Kubo to "Idioteque" autorstwa Radiohead. * Mimo iż jest wrogiem Shinigami, jak sam twierdzi, nie mógł odmówić pomocy kapitan Unohanie. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Uryū Ishida Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Vandenreich